


Of Angels and Humans

by Salamandriod



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angel!Jim, Guardian Angel, M/M, Winglock, angel au, mentions of abuse, mormor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamandriod/pseuds/Salamandriod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up, Sebastian’s mother always told him and his siblings that they all had guardian angels looking over them. Unfortunately for Sebastian, his guardian angel fell to Earth for letting him nearly die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Angels and Humans

**Author's Note:**

> Just the prologue so far, and I'm not sure how I like it, so I might not continue.

               Growing up, Sebastian’s mother always told him and his siblings that they all had guardian angels looking over them. It didn’t take long for that illusion to shatter, just like the plate thrown at the wall beside his mother’s head. Despite his broken illusion, every night he heard his mother crying as his father abused her, he tried to pray to his angel to protect his mother as well. His angel, if he had one, didn’t seem interested in helping her out though, only keeping Sebastian from being abused as well.

 

Only his angel didn’t seem to be too keen on that, either. Sir Augustus Moran hit his third child for the first time not too long after his seventh birthday for the sole reason that he was making noise when he returned from school while he had a hangover. None of his siblings had been around to see it since Rawdon and Augusta were both still at school doing extracurriculars, Christabell and Jasper were too young and napping in their rooms, and his twin, Severin, had gone directly back to their room when they returned. Without the strength of anyone to back him up, Sebastian returned quietly to his room to study, despite Severin asking him if he were alright.

 

Sir Augustus Moran was smart enough to only hit his kids when they were alone, without the support of the others to fight back. That didn’t stop them from realizing what was going on, of course, especially after the elder four were playing around one afternoon, which caused their father to snap and yell at them. Augusta, Sebastian, and Severin all visibly flinched under the torrent of insults and curses that their father shouted at them. Rawdon yelled back to defend his younger siblings, earning him his first slap to the face.

 

If any of them still believed the guardian angels that their mother had told them about, then they were clinging to the faintest scraps of hope they had left. But seeing how their father was hurting them all gave them an idea. If their guardian angels weren’t looking out for them, then they would be each other’s guardian angels, looking out for each other until they could all escape the wrath of their father.

 

It worked well enough, thankfully. They couldn’t always avoid trouble, though, and the two reckless enough to take the majority of the beatings were Rawdon and Sebastian. Rawdon, since he was the oldest, felt that he had the most responsibility to protect his siblings, despite Augusta trying to talk him out of it. Sebastian wasn’t quite in the same situation as Rawdon, though. He had the luck to be caught on a date at the mall by his father when he was thirteen. It wouldn’t have been a problem if Sir Augustus Moran hadn’t seen him kissing a boy on the cheek, of course.  The man immediately dragged his son back home and did his best to beat him straight, reminding him all the time that he’d go to hell for liking boys. When his father was done with him he could barely move and Sebastian thought he was going to die. Christabell found him, curled into a softly sobbing ball, and she was the one who helped clean and bandage his wounds, physically and emotionally. After that, Sebastian couldn’t bring himself to look at another man in the same way for ten years. In the back of his mind, though, he wasn’t so sure if he wanted to go to heaven or not, since the angels had already failed him, for all he cared.

 

Sebastian escaped from his childhood home as soon as he could, joining the army when he was eighteen. He dedicated himself entirely to his work, rising quickly through the ranks and becoming one of the best snipers in the country. He didn’t keep in contact with his siblings, though they wrote on occasion. Mostly, he thought he’d get himself killed out in the middle of war. Secretly, he was hoping for just that. He didn’t get along well with people since he had a hard time trusting them, and even if he did trust them, they didn’t like how angry he was all the time. The army was good for him, though, forcing him to trust those around him and giving him a way to get out his anger by slaughtering anyone in the sight of his scope. All he needed was for someone to get the better of him so that he could die with a little bit of peace and dignity.

 

Unfortunately, the universe doesn’t exactly work out the way anyone wants. Sebastian left the army with a dishonorable discharge, a meager pension, and his life. He blamed his supposed guardian angel for keeping him alive when he would have rather died. Nevertheless, he knew he had to keep on living since he was far too afraid to kill himself with his guns. Instead he just looked for danger everywhere he went, which at this point was doing work as a hired gunman for anyone willing to pay. In all of his years working as a hit man, he never managed to be caught by the police. Just another thing to blame his guardian angel on, which he simply joked about to his colleagues from time to time while they were drinking their earnings away.

 

In a a divine joke, Sebastian _did_ have a guardian angel, only the angel ended up falling to Earth right around the time he joined the army. Not like there was much difference, since the angel wasn’t protecting him in the first place. All of Sebastian’s luck and misfortune were entirely happenstance.

* * *

 

 

There hadn’t been peace between the angels in heaven since Lucifer had fallen, really. For the longest time they all tried to get along and pretend that nothing was wrong, but after a while it had become _too_ long. There were angels who wanted to focus on themselves, since they were so much more powerful than the humans that they were supposed to protect, and then there were those who took the protection of the human race seriously enough to force the other angels to comply with them. Of course, there were always the bystanders, those who didn’t particularly care either way.

 

Veiluah wasn’t best defined as being a part of any of those groups. They sympathized with the first group the most, since they were far more concerned with their own doings without a care given for the humans. At the same time, Veiluah didn’t care about the rest of the angels, either, although there were a few that they were close to that could be called his friends.  They just wanted to be left to their own doings, without bother from humans or angels.

 

For the longest time, that was just what had happened, a majority of the other angels leaving Veiluah to themselves. But with tensions rising between angels with different ideals and thus few angels able to look after humans, they were forced to take on a human charge and be a guardian angel.

 

The human they were supposed to care for was a young child named Sebastian Moran, the third of six children in the Moran household. Upon seeing his charge, Veiluah was stunned, and not in a good way.

 

“You pulled me away from my own business to look over some brat?” they asked, turning to look at the superior with a flat glare.

 

The other angel didn’t reply, only glaring back at Veiluah. They cursed softly, turning back to look at the young Sebastian angrily, as though the child were the source of all the problems in the world. Their gaze remained fixed on the boy for a long moment as he decided what to do with him before decidedly stalking away. After all, Veiluah had said before that they wanted nothing to do with the humans, and that wasn’t about to change now. The boy would be left to fend for himself.

 

None of the other angels noticed this for a while, not until a thirteen year old Sebastian had been nearly beaten to death by his father. The angel who had assigned Veiluah to Sebastian found them immediately, bristling with anger. “I thought I told you to look after the boy! No human deserves to live only a meager thirteen years of pain,” the angel snarled, clearly looking for some sort of explanation for Veiluah’s apparent betrayal of their trust.

 

“What boy?” Veiluah drawled, looking not at all phased by the yelling angel before him. It had only been a short time since they’d been assigned to be a guardian angel, but he’d already forgotten the name of the boy they were supposed to protect. All they had done in the time was study the human race, and mess around with a few big businessmen just for some laughs. He didn’t care about a boy. The other angel was about to respond to Veiluah’s blatant defiance when they cut them off. “Yes, I _know_ I was supposed to care for some useless human child, but you already knew that I had no care for humans other than for experiments. I would have ended up killing him myself, really.”

 

The other angel kept silent for a moment, still bristling with anger, then fell into a calm stillness. The sight of that made a shiver run through Veiluah, and just before it could dissipate the angel grabbed them. “If you are so interested in the humans as being part of your experiments, why not get to know some personally? Until you can learn to appreciate human life, you are sentenced to live among them,” he stated, pausing for only a moment afterwards to make sure the words sunk in before throwing Veiluah down to Earth and using their power to make sure that they couldn’t return on their own.

 

It took Veiluah a few years to find a suitable vessel to inhabit, since they were rather vain and they knew that certain characteristics allowed some humans to excel farther than others. After all, if they were stuck there until the end of the world, then they weren’t going to live as a street beggar, they were going to live a life of luxury and cause as much chaos as they could. Eventually, they found a young actor in his mid-twenties, attractive and unassuming; Rich Brook was perfect for them. It took a bit of cajoling and nearly dying, but soon enough the body belonged to Veiluah. They kept the identity of Rich Brook around just in case it could be useful, but after a change in wardrobe Veiluah became Mr James Moriarty. He went to work immediately, already with a plan in mind. Since he was so much more brilliant than humans, he would build himself an empire made of crime to cause as much chaos in the world as possible. It was slow at first as his business partners doubted his abilities as a consulting criminal, but once they realized just how useful Moriarty could be they were all throwing money at him in order to earn even more.

 

In just a few years time, Jim had managed to build himself a web of thieves, terrorists, and shady businessmen in every part of the world and every level of society. He could have the world on its knees in moments if he wanted to, though it was much more fun to draw the police forces on, or to turn his own business partners on each other for his own gain. He was always looking for more people to hire, and he caught word of a discharged army sniper who did odd jobs, including a few on Jim’s own men. Supposedly this sniper was the best around, and if they truly were the best, then Jim simply had to have the man.

 

By the next morning, his plans had been put into action. Some of his men would approach the sniper with a more consistent job offer, supposing that the man was as good as he claimed.


End file.
